Beggin' for more
by CopraMeow
Summary: Bed play with Eustass Kidd, somewhat angsty/abusives sex/ fetish You've been warmed ;) R&R
The bed squeaked under their weights. The sheets felt dry on her skin, pulling on it as she was roughly pushed and held with hands above her head. The eyes that stared into hers were hypnotic, compelling her to silence.

The touch was hard, ridden of any affection but then again, was he capable of something like that? He moved and acted like a beast, ready to pounce and conquer. Sitting in a dimly lit corner, surrounded by his closest men watching as the girls danced, whirled around the poles. All she saw back then was flaming red hair and a smirk as sinister as the deepest night. Her eyes followed the movements as two hands pierced the darkness of the booth and revealed muscles, golden braces and wrapped around her slender arms.

˝You work here, dontcha?˝- His breath was mixed with alcohol and the warmth men radiated in heat. Nodding a new smile formed on his face, stretching his cheeks and lips in a gruesome fashion. He turned and pulled the women behind him, aiming for the upper story, past the women and the men ogling and the lazy, mind confusing music.

The stairs were filled with women dancing and sitting, waiting for customers to please. As they rose to the last story the lights brightened and the music dimmed. It was a dirty blue hallway filled with tattered white doors. Kidd kicked the first one open. Fortunately for the poor souls that would have been kicked or killed, it was empty.

There wasn't anything in there really, just a bed and a door that probably led to a bathroom. Just the necessities, ya 'now.

The girl was thrown on the bed. ˝Undress now˝- Kidd followed his own command as the heavy fur coat fell on the floor along with his yellow-black patterned pants, boots and sash with various weapons. Daggers, two flintlock pistols and ammunitions fell with a loud thud. His goggles were dangling from the bed post as Kidd approached the bed and hovered in front of her.

His menacing figure was strong and big, shadowing the light above him. He chuckled at her small frame, the perky boobs and the small waist curing ever so slightly. Kidd was a boob/leg man. He wanted girls that had something to grab and look at and wasn't this one lovely, the wide eyes looking at him half scared, half curious and the small body accompanying her job perfectly.

Kidd inhaled her scent and moved her legs so they were wide open, grinning almost menacingly he grabbed her ankles and pushed himself deep into her.

No preparation, no foreplay what's so ever, instead of feelin' used the burning sensation turned to pleasure. She was dominated, forced to keep quiet and endure it or enjoy it. Either way Kidd was grunting in pleasure of her tightness, burying himself deep.

Through the pain, pleasure built in her lower belly, releasing her muscles in a way that was new to Kidd.

She actually enjoyed it. Being dominated, pinned down to the bed as he thrusted deep inside of her, dry at first but as he continued his assault the wetter she got and the more dazed her eyes became. Her small lips parted and she sighed in blissful surrender. The sight of him towering he small frame was enjoyable enough and the deep stretching of his cock only heightened that feeling. She found herself craving more dominance, more roughness. She arched her back allowing him to enter at a different angle, deeper. Kidd groaned in pleasure at the movement and grabbed her ankles throwin' them on his shoulder, thrusting deep and fast.

She felt her eyes roll back in her head and released a long moan.

Kidd grinned like a shark at the effect he caused.

Unused to seeing women enjoying how he handled them. Rough, hard and fast.

He sat back on the heels of his feet and pulled out just enough, to keep the head in. One hand brought her small foot to his face and he snaked his tongue along her toes, dipping, circling and sucking on the skin. A surprised moan left her mouth at the sight and sensation the redheaded captain was providing.

The rumors were true...

Kinky, rough and hell of a body.

Kidd closed his eyes and pushed in fully again. He gripped her ankles and drilled at a merciless pace, thrusting as deep and as hard as he could. The bed shook under them, unable to stay still from the pounding it received under their sweaty bodies.

Kidd left out a final grunt and pulled out, his cock juiced the semen right onto her belly, leaving sticky white trails. Kidd let her feet fall of his shoulder and shook his head, sweat was matting his bangs, making him drop dead sexy in the afterglow of what just happened.

˝..Again?˝- She asked timidly. The sight of him made her wet all over again.

Kidd smirked darkly and grabbed a foot before biting surprisingly soft. ˝Fuck yes. Turn around˝- He commanded. Excitement dancing in her belly she got on all fours...

* * *

The End?


End file.
